Makorra Romeo and Juliet AU
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Once upon a time, Hayley couldn't bother to come up with a title for this Makorra Romeo and Juliet fic. Lemme know if you have suggestions.


_A/N: Don't worry I'm not going quote on quote from Shakespeare himself here. I have read the play, four times at least. I love it a lot. I will use iconic references. Such as "What light beyond fair window breaks…", etc. You'll be able to read and understand this, I promise. And if you haven't read the play, or for some reason you don't know how it ends…sorry._

_Also, for those who are geeks about this like me, a little character role to suit the minds:_

_Mako (Romeo) (Montague)_

_Korra (Juliet) (Capulet)_

_Bolin (Mercutio) (Considered of Monatgue's Side) (Romeo's Best Friend)_

_Asami (Rosaline) (Romeo's Former Crush) _

_Senna (Lady Capulet) (Juliet's Mom)_

_Tonaraq (Lord Capulet) (Juliet's Father)_

_Tahno (Tybalt) (Capulet) (Juliet's Cousin) (Yes his character is important)_

_Mako and Bolin's hunky cousin of which I can't remember his name (Benvolio) (Montague) (Romeo's Cousin) (Yes he is also important)_

_Mako and Bolin's Parents (Lord and Lady Montague) (Romeo's Parents) (They're not dead in this fic ok?)_

_Pema (Capulet) (Nurse) (Juliet's Nanny/More motherly figure)_

_Lin (Prince) (Leader figure of Republic City) (President Raiko ain't got no city running skills ok?"_

_Tenzin (Friar Lawrence) (Local Priest) (Close Friend of both families) (Wishes for peace to be made asap)_

_Servants/Extra members or friends of families just go by their names _

_General Iroh (Juliet's Betrothed) (Capulet's Side)_

_Enjoy!_

Two nations. Both alike in dignity. In fair Republic City where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life. Whose misadventured piteous overthrow do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, and the continuance of their parents' rage,  
>Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,<br>Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
>The which if you with patient ears attend,<br>What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

Act 1 - Scene 1 (Main streets of the city)

To most it would be a calm quiet day. Today it would be the beginning of the end of many things. And it began as Sampson and Gregory, members of the Capulet family walked carelessly down the road.

"C'mon greg! Let's spar already. Waterbending isn't that dangerous!", Sampson teased.

"It could be dangerous if I were to use it on you. I'd kick your ass!", Gregory retorted.

"You can't even scratch one of those weak disgusting Montagues. What makes you think you can kick my ass at that?", Sampson asked.

"The men of the Montagues are disgusting and weak I correct you. But the women are much different.", Gregory responded.

"The appearance is deceiving. I hear most of them have crabs for the whores they are!", Sampson told.

The pair laughed as their stroll continued. But then their attention was grabbed by members of the very subject they speak of.

"Well lookie here Greg. The weak pigs themselves.", Sampson whispered as two men of the Montague household strolled into the flow of the sidewalk.

"They don't deserve to walk on the same ground as we do. They don't deserve respect.", Gregory spat under his breath.

"Flip them off. But not directly. Disgrace is all they are, so it's all they'll get.", Sampson suggested.

As the two Montagues walked closer, Gregory turned his attention away from them. But still had his sign of his finger in their direction. And it most certainly did not go unnoticed.

"HEY!", one of the boys shouted to the Capulets. "Are you flipping us off?!"

"I'm flipping something off!", Gregory shouted back.

"Yeah! But are you flipping _us _off?!", the young man asked again.

Sampson shot Gregory a quick glare before he continued.

"No I'm not flipping you off! But I am flipping something off!", he shouted back.

"You trying to start a fight?!", Sampson shouted

"No I'm not!", the Montague shouted.

"If you try anything you're dead meat you filthy bastard!", Gregory shouted.

The young boy glared at the pair, and then he and his friend unleashed their fire at the two Capulets. People around the fight began to flee, and then Tu from the Montague household entered the scene.

"What are you guy doing?! Stop it! You'll get us in trouble!", he scolded Sampson and Gregory.

And then the voice of Tahno filled the air.

"Tu! Have you let your brothers get out of control with my men?!", he spat at him.

"Tahno come on. We gotta keep the peace around here,", Tu explained.

"Peace?", Tahno questioned. "Peace? I hate that word." Water floated around his wrist. "As I hate hell." His voice lowered slightly in volume. "And all Montagues."

"Tahno wait-"

"Fight you cowards!"

The rage of water and fire continued threw their brawl. Things would be burned away or soaked and wrinkled. Amidst the chaos, Chief Beifong and her metal benders swarmed in.

"All of you! Stop right where you are!", she commanded.

The bending had ceased, and a crowd formed around the scene.

"This is the third time you've caused chaos in the city! If members of any household causes another fight, death will result in your punishment! Now scram!"

Tu and his gang had fled quickly, only to be greeted by the faces of his Aunt and Uncle.

"I hope it wasn't you who caused all this.", the man said.

"No. It the water benders. Two scams were messing with Abraham and…anyway they started to go at each other, and when I tried to break it up, Tahno showed up and made it worse.", Tu explained.

"I keep saying those water bending Capulets hold be banned. They're nothing but trouble. Good job.", he said.

"Where's Mako? Have you seen him today?", the woman asked. "I'm glad he wasn't in this scrap."

"I saw him this morning. He was running off somewhere near the arena. Said it was important, and he'd tell me about it later.", Tu said.

"I don't know what's going on with him. He's writing down things secretly, with rose petals pressed in his journal. Refuses to talk or see anyone. It's not like him.", he said.

"I don't know why either Uncle. It's weird he doesn't even tell Bolin.", Tu thought out loud.

"Maybe he needs some professional help.", the man said.

Then Tu's attention was caught by the sight of red approaching behind his Uncle.

"Allow me Uncle, maybe he'll talk now.", Tu gestured.

"He might only talk to you if so. Very well.", and the couple strolled off.

"Mako! Good morning!", Tu greeted the tall fire bender.

"It's still morning?", he asked with his head down.

"It's only nine o'clock.", Tu said.

"Pfft. Sad hours seem long.", he stated. "Was that my Dad leaving so fast?"

"Yeah. What sadness lengthens your hours Mako?", Tu asked.

"It wasn't sadness making them long too long ago. Well the cause of it now made them short before.", he explained as they walked.

"Let me guess? Mako's in love?", Tu asked playfully.

"More like out.", he responded.

"Out of love?", Tu asked.

"Well out of her favor, where I am in love.", he explained.

"Wait! Who is this chick? Did she shoot you down, or did her dad say you couldn't have her?", Tu asked curiously.

"No it was all her. Asami Sato that is.", he said.

"Woaaaaaaah. Mako my man you have taste!", Tu teased.

"Yeah. I guess.", he shrugged.

"Well what happened? Was the fair handsome charms of the great fire bending Mako Montague not of her taste?", Tu asked.

"I guess you could day that. I poured my heart out to her. I gave her flowers, rings, chocolate, letters, and nothing. She wants nothing to do with me!", he explained.

"Aw come on Mako! She just needs some convincing! Let's go back, and I'll tell you what to do!", Tu said.

"No Tu. She's the most gorgeous woman in all of Republic City. What would she want with a street rat like me?", Mako vented.

"Hey now! Don't start talking about yourself as one of those water bending Capulets now Mako! Any woman would be lucky to have you fuss over them!", Tu assured him.

"Beauty like Asami's will be far more than lucky to have more fussing for her though. Me, I'll be lucky to have my own mother say something nice about me.", Mako said.

"Alright come on, forget about Asami. You and I both know there's far more beauties hidden in this city. Let's go treasure hunting!", Tu suggested. "For love is the treasure, and you are the pirate. Find the chest of gold!"

"If you can find me something that surpasses her beauty, then fine. Good luck though.", Mako said.

"I'll get right on it!"

Act 1 Scene 2 (Capulet house)

One thing that was always going on in the Capulet household, was parties. LOTS of parties. But this evening was most certainly a special occasion.

"Yes, we always try to keep the peace with the Montagues, but they never seem to cooperate. Firebenders these days. Oh but no offense General.", Tonaraq said.

"None taken Chief. I don't side with people like them. I prefer people of a more refined culture. And women of grace and independence such as your daughter.", Iroh stated.

"Now hold on sir. I've told you before. My daughter is still very young. Too young for marriage, seventeen isn't the age you want to settle yourself down.", Tonaraq said to the general.

"Yes but women younger than she are happy mothers made.", Iroh persuaded.

"True. And maybe the marriage of another fire bender will calm those silly Monatgues down. And a General of a title could do that also. But my daughter deserves nothing but love and respect.", Tonaraq warned.

"Only the best for her and her family good sir.", Iroh promised.

"Hmm…alright. I'm having a gala this evening. Let's see how she interacts around you. If all goes well, her hand is yours. But no promises.", Tonaraq explained. "You!", he called to a servant. "Send out the invitations for the gala! All the names are on the list!"

"Yes Chief! Right away!", the servant responded.

The young man had sent himself out into the streets to deliver the invitations. When he realized something. Some people in the city were so poor in the time, and were not taught to read. This young servant was only lucky to barely pronounce a few of the names, but he was out of luck for the others. And if the deed wasn't done, his job would be open for grabs. But maybe two fellows walking along could help him.

"I'm telling you Mako! You'll forget all about Asami tomorrow! You'll be a new man!", Tu exclaimed.

"Excuse me! Do you have a moment?!", the servant called.

Mako turned to the voice and smiled. He gestured for the young boy to walk over.

"Whatcha need?", Mako asked.

"I'm afraid I wasn't taught how to read and…do you mind? It's just invitation's for my master's party. I need to know where to take them.", the servant said.

"Sure. Let's see here…"

Mako read through a bunch of names and addresses, which all from just names he could tell were of higher class citizens. And then one name caught his eye.

"Asami Sato…", his tone changed to a sadder one slightly when the words came out of his mouth. "To feast and celebrate the arrival of General Iroh the second. What's the most eligible bachelor in the world doing here?", Mako asked.

"Oh it's none of my business. All I know is that it's supposed to be the grandest gala the Capulets have ever thrown!", the servant exclaimed. Tu got a glimmer in his eye at the word, Capulet. "Say, since you boys were so kind to help, here. These are just some extra invites. As long as you're not of the house of Montague, feel free to come!"

"Uh wait I-", Mako stuttered.

"We'd be delighted to come party in your master's honor!", Tu interrupted.

"Splendid! And thank you again!", the servant said as he ran off.

"What's wrong with you?! Partying at the Capulet house?! Don't you think you've gotten in enough trouble today?!", Mako scolded his cousin.

"Relax! Bolin was on the list. We'll go in with him. It's supposed to be masquerade anyway. No one will recognize us.", Tu assured.

"Well you can have all your fun. I'm staying home and-", Mako began.

"Nope! You're coming because if the most eligible bachelor will be at that party, I guarantee there will be plenty of beauties at that party.", Tu said.

"That's why Asami was invited. I'll never be able to focus on another woman as long as she's in there.", Mako said.

"Come on Mako. Let's just let loose! Asami won't even cross your mind once tonight! I'll make sure of it! Compare her face with some that I shall show, and I will make thee think thy swan a crow!", Tu promised.

"Fine. I'll go. But you owe me.", Mako said.

Act 1 Scene 3 (Capulet House)

Chaos of food and decorations ran throughout the mansion. And so did the search for Korra.

"You better find her! I can't waste anymore time on this!", her mother said as servants began to dress her for the gala.

"She's always been one to run off somewhere! You know this!", Pema said as she ran back in and out looking for her. "KORRA!"

Finally she came walking in, rubbing her eyes lazily.

"I was sleeping.", Korra groaned.

"You'll be anything but tired soon dear.", Pema said as she brought her into her mother's room.

"Why are we having a party? And why are people smiling weirdly at me downstairs?", Korra asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh good! She found you! Guess who's staying at our house for the week?", her mother asked giddily.

"Umm…Tahno?", Korra asked.

"No. Close though.", Senna said.

"Uhh…The Earth Queen?", she asked.

"No! General Iroh!", Senna exclaimed.

"That guy you and Pema are always drooling over?", Korra asked.

"Yeah! He's here! The handsome General!", Pema said.

"Why? And you still haven't answered my question about the party.", she said.

"General Iroh is considering you for the possibility of marriage!", Pema said as she squeezed Korra's shoulders.

"Huh? But why me?", she asked.

"Stop asking so many questions! He thinks if he married the Avatar, peace would reign again throughout the city, and those filthy Montagues will leave us be! Also, he says your beauty is nothing like he's ever seen!", Senna exclaimed again.

"Ok. That's great. What's the point?", Korra asked again.

"He's a very handsome man sweetie. Firebenders are always the handsome ones!", Pema told her. "How did you think I had three kids before becoming your nurse?"

"Pema!", Senna scolded.

Korra could only laugh along with her.

"Whatever. Korra, can you like of General Iroh's love?", her mother asked.

"I'll look to like, if looking liking move. But no more deep will I endart mine eye, than your consent gives strength to make it fly.", Korra retorted. She wanted no part of this General Iroh.

Before Senna could respond, a group of servants bursted into the room saying guests were about to arrive. She left in a spur, leaving Pema and Korra alone in the dressing room.

"Oh cheer up dearie. There's no guarantee yet for you to marry the General.", Pema reassured her.

"Is being married nice Pema?", she asked.

"Well, if I were to put it in as little words as possible, there's a reason women live longer than men around here."

Korra giggled as Pema began to fix up her hair.

"But I know you're more than smart enough to find someone who will just melt when they see you.", she said through a smile. "Now let's make sure you won't melt out there."

Act 1 Scene 4 (Outside the Probending Arena)

"Tu what the hell are you dressed up as?!", on of the young boys shouted.

"Can't you tell?! I'm your mother!"

They were already a little tipsy before they even set off for the party.

"Ay! Here comes Bolin!", One of them shouted.

Mako turned to see the short, built earth bender running up to their group.

"Hey bo! Mako's in love!", one of the boys shouted to him.

"Is that right? Has cupid paid you a visit Mako?!", he teased.

"Shut up Bo I don't wanna talk about it.", Mako said.

"Ohhhhh. Lady shot you down? Who's the dumb bitch?", he asked.

"Asami Sato.", he answered.

A bunch "Oh Shit!"s came from the boys as they messed around.

"He apparently poured his heart out to Miss Sato, and she slammed the door in his face. And she's supposed to be at the party tonight!", Tu shouted.

"Mako! What the fuck! Why did you not tell me sooner?! I coulda help you!", Bolin exclaimed.

"With what? Dragging me home?", Mako asked with anger slight in his tone.

"Hey, I've had my fair share of ladies! All you gotta do is-"

"She wants nothing to do with me ok!", Mako exclaimed.

"Yeah but she's gonna be at the party! Find some other lovely woman and show her why people know why fire benders are so damn hot!", Bolin suggested. The boys routed and cheered behind as Bolin smiled at his comrade.

"Unless you have a cure for love, I don't think I can.". Mako moped.

Bolin shook his head and reached into his pocket.

"Here,", he said as he brought a bottle. "They say Aphrodite touch these themselves!"

"Bullshit.", Mako called out.

"Hey now! If you don't find love at the end of the evening, you can throw them and me into the bay.", Bolin smirked.

Mako sighed and took a capsule from the bottle.

"Hey! Are you coming or what?!", Tu shouted from the Sato Mobile.

Mako and Bolin hurried to the car.

Act 1 Scene 5 (Capulet House) (Brace Your Feels)

Bolin's name was clear and true on the list. And if it weren't for Mako and Tu's masks, they would be caught in not even half a second. Mako especially, for his eyes gave away that he was pure fire nation. But in a crowd of party goers, he could be anyone. But also in a crowd of masked party goers, he couldn't tell a Capulet apart from a king. They really did go all out for this one.

Streamers had been everywhere. The scent of Watertribe food had filled the air. And music bounced off the walls. Mako had tried to stay away from booze and weird looking dishes, but the whole evening, his friends had been handing him one drink after the other. Some he had taken, some they dropped. Either way he didn't care for it. But everyone's attention was grabbed when Chief Tonaraq had made his first appearance of the evening.

"It's a pleasure to see all of you! And it would be a pleasure to find my family if possible in this crowd.", he joked.

As soft laughter echoed shortly in the room, Mako's eyes began to wander. Looking at all the masked faces. But it was one that was not masked, that kept his eyes still.

It was a young woman. She had glowing mocha skin. Thick waving brown chocolate hair. And eyes that were so blue they could put the sky to shame. She must have felt watched, for she turned her gaze in his direction. He was speechless.

He himself did have a mask, and a simple dressy outfit. She was dressed in traditional watertribe robes, but with a bit a somewhat shimmer to the fabric. Her hair was tied in wolf tails at the front, while the crown of her hair was tucked under a headpiece. But she shined more than all the chandeliers in the room did.

"Now, let the dancing resume! General! My daughter's out there waiting for her dance.", the Chief said. And then the crowd scattered. He lost track of her in the chaos but he searched and searched.

"Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night.", he said to himself.

And finally, he found her. She was about to be dragged onto the dance floor. But he gently grabbed her hand, and urged her to him. She turned quickly to him, with a shocked expression.

"Can I help you?", she asked.

"I-I'm sorry for before. For the impolite stare.", he apologized.

"It's alright. I don't get it very often.", she responded.

"Korra! Come dance with-", a voice called.

"Let's go.", she urged.

"Where?", he asked.

"Anywhere!"

He pulled her out of the crowd, and made way to a hallway. It was empty, for he supposed another door was locked to it. They shut the one they entered from.

"You can let go of my hand now.", she said.

He glanced down at their folded fingers.

"But they're so nice.", he said as he blushed.

She was silent. But she could feel the warmth in her cheeks too.

"Like I said. I don't do this very often.", she said.

He reached for her other hand. The music outside seemed to get softer and slower.

"I don't dance very often. But it's nice to do it with a fair lady when I do.", he smiled.

"You don't flirt very often either I guess?", she asked as his hand went to the dip of her back. As the other one joined it, her hands went to bay at his biceps.

"I try my best.", he admitted.

She smirked.

"Impress me, masked stranger.", she dared.

As his mouth twitched to the side, he leaned down, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. They stayed there for a moment, and hers pressed softly back to his. And then they left hers.

"You kissed me.", she stated

"You kissed me back.", he said softly.

A quiet moment passed before she spoke.

"Can you do it again?", she asked.

He responded with another soft kiss. This time with more passion flowing out him. He held her closer as her hands went to caress his face. When the need for air came, she left his lips.

"Do you kiss very often?", she asked.

"No. But I need some practice.", he smirked. And then he leaned down, and pressed his lips to her ear, and they traveled down her jaw, to her neck. She rubbed the back of his hair as he reached her collarbone.

"Korra! Lady Korra!", a voice called.

"Shit! Hide!", she said pushing him away.

"Where?!", he asked.

He got no time to hide. Pema had found her quickly.

"Korra. Your mother craves a word with you. Now!", she said grabbing Korra's arm.

"Wait I-"

She was dragged out of the room.

Mako quickly tried to catch up, but the woman who took her away handed her off to…oh no.

And then the woman came up to the still masked Mako.

"You're playing with fire now young man. But I'm sure you're used to that, aren't you?", the older woman asked.

"I-I'm sorry! I mean no harm! Please!", he begged.

"Oh calm down. Consider yourself honored. You have the Avatar falling head over heels for you young man!", the woman assured him. "Maybe I can convince her mother to let you have her hand instead of the General!"

"Wait. General? She's betrothed to him? And her mother's…"

"Yes, and her mother is Lady Senna, of the Capulet household. I promise, handsome boy like you, she'll be yours no problem!", the woman said.

"Mako! Come on! We're blowing this joint!", Bolin called from the door.

"Hold on! Ma'am, thank you for everything, but I can't-"

"Run along little Montague. I'll put in a good word. But best you not get yourself arrested tonight.", she said as she nudged him to the door.

"Mako! Let's go! Tahno saw us!", Tu said as he grabbed Mako, and brought him out to the car.

"Drive Bolin, or else Tahno will mold us into hair gel!", one of the boys said.

"How in the fuck does that make sense to you?!", Bolin asked.

"JUST DRIVE!", they all shouted.

As Bolin hit the gas, Mako's eyes stayed locked on Korra's figure from a window in the giant house. And then an idea caught him.

Mako jumped out of the topless car, and ran to the mansion walls.

"Mako! What the fuck are you doing! Get your ass in the car!", Bolin shouted as he braked. "Mako! Get back here!"

"Bolin hit the gas! Tahno's right on top of us!"

The boys and their ride disappeared into the night, while Mako quickly and swiftly climbed over the walls of the Capulet's garden. Hoping to find the mocha skinned goddess from earlier.


End file.
